falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Agatha
|modspecial = |derived = |tag skills = |level =2 |actor =Diana Sowle |geck id =Agatha |factions =AgathasFaction |edid =Agatha |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =Agatha.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Agatha is a 76-year old woman living on her own in a house in the Capital Wasteland. She is a quest giver and a radio host in Fallout 3. Background Fine music is in Agatha's blood. Her ancestors were all classically trained musicians, including Hilda Egglebrecht, a resident of Vault 92, and although those days are long gone, she spent her 76 years perfecting the violin until she matched their caliber. She is a kind old woman who feels she is too old to fear the wasteland. She speaks gently and carefully chooses her words, thanks to her education. She spends many a lonely night looking out across the dunes and waiting for someone to come along and help her retrieve the Soil Stradivarius, a lost violin that her great-great-grandmother once owned.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.59: "'''Agatha' ''Fine music is in Agatha's blood. Her ancestors were all classically trained musicians, and although those days are long gone, she spent her 76 years perfecting the violin until she matched their caliber. She is a kind old woman who feels she is too old to fear the Wasteland. Fate must smile upon her, because she's still alive. She speaks gently and carefully chooses her words, having been well educated. She spends many a lonely night looking out across the dunes and waiting for someone to come along and help her retrieve the Soil Stradivarius, a lost violin that her great-grandmother once owned." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Agatha married her husband and moved to the house in the wastelands, secluding themselves from the world. Their only tie to the outside was a merchant caravan that occasionally came through. Agatha had little to offer except for her music, but to most merchants, that was payment enough. Her husband passed away a few years before 2277, leaving her alone. Merchants still keep her company, especially Crow, to who she sometimes refers as "my love" while on the air. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Agatha's Song: Agatha asks the Lone Wanderer to recover the Soil Stradivarius and music sheets. It is possible to be locked out of this quest if the Lone Wanderer chooses to respond in a mean and disrespectful way. Other interactions * With a high Charisma, Lady Killer perk or Speech, the player can obtain her ammunition box key. Inventory Notes * If Agatha dies after the Agatha's Song quest's completion, her music and voice can still be heard on Agatha's Station, because, as said in dialogue, her broadcasts are pre-recorded. * If the Lone Wanderer makes derogatory dialogue choices, Agatha, being peaceful by nature, will strictly order them to leave her house and disallow returning. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Agatha appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery FO3 Agatha endslide 1.jpg|Agatha's Song ending slides FO3 Agatha endslide 2.jpg References Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Agatha Egglebrecht es:Agatha hu:Agatha ru:Агата (Fallout 3) uk:Агата (Fallout 3)